villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Misery - The Game
(decided to take the information from my blog and add it to a page for ease of access and so forth - will also make it a lot easier for me to add updates as and when needed and keep you all up to date) MISERY:- RISE OF THE INFINITES As of 2014 this game is still in the development stage (thanks to some "technical difficulties") - however it is now on a course I'm comfortable with. The story shall focus on seven Chosen who act as vessels for the Dark Ones, unlike most traditional RPGs you do not start off as "good guys" - quite the opposite actually: these villains however eventually have to go on a series of quests to save the entire multiverse from the rise of a new pantheon of "gods" that seek to destroy the Dark Ones, the Gentle Ones and the Council of Godheads. Playable Cast Kia Kia is the Champion of Misery and like the Absolute she is manipulative and cruel, she is the central protagonist of the story and will undergo several changes in character - notably a romance between her and Maxwell (mirroring the abstract union between Misery and Oblivion). She will even come to question her own mentor and in the finale she will come face-to-face with a traitor within the Chosen, losing a party member (who shall become the true final boss). Her class is "Misery-Born" and allows her to call upon the forces of Misery to torment her enemies as well as grant limited vampiric healing - her class can wear light armor and has extra magic as well as half reduction against the element of Misery. She can equip daggers - a weapon favored by Misery as it can cause pain without death and is easily concealed, allowing for easy betrayal of those nearby. Maxwell Maxwell is the Champion of Oblivion and shares the Absolute's cold, ruthless personality - he is the secondary protagonist of the story and becomes a romantic interest to Kia as well as one of the core "four" who remain playable for most of the game. His class is "Oblivion-Born" and allows him to call upon the forces of Destruction to obliterate large groups of enemies, his class can wear medium armor and has extra magic as well as a half reduction against the element of Destruction. He can equip swords - a weapon favored by Oblivion due to its ability to carve a path of destruction in its wake. Leya Leya is the Champion of Rot and share the Absolute's obsessive desire to cloak the world in decay. She is one of the core "four" and the youngest of the main protagonists (aged 21) - as such she often tries to prove herself and can mirror Rot's reckless nature. Her class is "Rot-Born" and allows her to summon the forces of Rot to slow and wither enemies as well as provide minor healing to her allies, her class can wear light-armor and has extra luck as well as a half reduction against the elements of Rot. She can equip scythes - a weapon favored by Rot due to its association with the legendary Grim Reaper. Yune Yune is the Champion of Blight and shares the Absolute's rude, grotesque personality. He is the last member of the core "four" and is thus one of the main protagonists of the story, he has a fondness for Leya but she largely rejects him due to the fact he is much older than her (he is in his 50s, Leya is roughly 21) and his disgusting habits. His class is "Blight-Born" and allows him to summon the forces of Blight to slowly devour enemies with volatile plagues as well as (in somewhat of a paradox) heal his allies, his class can wear heavy-armor and has extra health as well as a half reduction against the element of Blight. He can equip whips - a weapon favored by Blight due to its ability to cut open the skin and spread infection. Baba Baba is the Champion of Phobia and much like the Absolute itself she does only what is necessary to succeed. She is the first of three temporary party members that join later in the game and is the oldest playable character, being even older than Yune (who is in his 50s). When introduced Baba is the leader of a traveling carnival dealing with fear. Her class is "Phobia-Born" and allows her to summon the forces of Fear to terrorize enemies and provide vampiric healing to her allies, her class can wear light-armor and has extra luck as well as a half reduction against the element of Fear. She can equip fist-weapons - a weapon favored by Phobia due to the fearful imagery of battle-claws. Bronx Bronx is the Champion of Enmity and like the Absolute he is a violent, rage-filled man fueled by hate. He is the second of three temporary party members that join later in the game - when introduced Bronx is a former guard forced into exile after massacring his entire platoon in a fit of rage. His class is "Enmity-Born" and allows him to summon the forces of Hate to deliver massive damage as well as soak up damage like a sponge, his class can wear heavy-armor and has extra health as well as a half reduction against the element of Hate. He can equip axes - a weapon favored by Enmity due to its brutal and violent nature. Jerald Jerald is the Champion of Iron-Maiden and like the Absolute is sadistic, yet uses law to his advantage. He is the final of three temporary party members that join later in the game - when introduced Jerald is a tyrant ruling over an exotic land and aids the group after certain events endanger his own rule. His class is "Pain-Born" and allows him to summon the forces of Pain to overwhelm his enemies with pain and suffering, his class can wear medium-armor and has extra magic as well as a half reduction against the element of Pain. He can equip spears - a weapon favored by Iron-Maiden due to its potential for a torturous death or injury. Story Devil's Womb where the adventure begins, literally inside the cosmic entity known as Evil - Kia awakens to find herself inside this frightening realm and must free three other beings trapped inside Evil before finally being rescued as it becomes clear this was all a test by their capricous masters to see if they were ready for the next stage of their evolution. (acts as a training level - it is divided into five rooms) Hall of the Gods following their rescue the core four are sent to the Hall of the Gods were they are instructed to aid the Council of Godheads to further their training, of course the Dark Ones actively encourage their champions to do so in a brutal manner and they thus go about their first few missions in a villainous manner: eliminating the theats to the Hall of the Gods but in a decidely vicious way. *'Egyptian Pantheon' (travel to the ancient pyramids and defeat the Mad Pharaoh) *'Norse Pantheon' (travel to the Frozen North and defeat the Fenris Wolf ) *'Lao (Vodou) '(travel to a medieval city and defeat Papa Bones in a nearby graveyard) - *'Japanese Pantheon' (travel to the Yokai world and defeat the Hidden Oni) *'Celtic Pantheon' (travel to the underwater caves and defeat the Fomorians) <''it is the first "raid" of the game and has 4 sections with a boss for each, sections are about four rooms each''> (The Hall of the Gods also includes a garden area with varied Lore for those who wish to learn some secrets about the Multiverse as well as references to some events that have occured in "Villains" history) New Olympia despite the brutality of their actions the group are granted access to New Olympia by Zeus and charged with aiding him in forging an alliance between man and gods, the Dark Ones command their champions to betray Zeus and spark a war in New Olympia with the aid of Bronx (who becomes a character). After a battle with Pontos, champion of New Olympia Zeus banishes the group for his realm. <''New Olympia is an open-world and has four dungeons plus a four-boss raid''> Temple of Eyes (defeat the fallen guardian of New Olympia, Argos, in order to free Pisces and Aquarius) Temple of Mysteries (defeat the mistress of riddles, the Sphinx, in order to free Capricorn and Libra) Temple of Dreams (free the realm of dreams from Hypnos, in order to free Aries and Virgo) Temple of Steel (defeat the mad machine-god, Oneiros, in order to free Sagittarius and Cancer) Zodiac Temple (defeat the four corrupted embodiments of the Zodiac (Taurus, Scorpio, Gemini and Leo) ) New Olympia (War) (obtained after betraying Zeus after the final raid - ends with facing Pontos ) Sea of Exile the group awaken near a series of islands in an unknown ocean and learn of the Infinites for the first time as the Gentle Ones arrive offering aid, only for the Dark Ones to scorn their actions and command their champions to battle each Gentle One on one of the seven islands of exile (Jerald is found in the third island, his rule in jeopardy by intereference from the Gentle Ones). In the end the group escape on a mystical "boat" forged by the Dark Ones as the Infinites awaken thanks to their foolish actions and shatter the world - only to be captured by a gigantic glowing figure. <''the Sea of Exile is an open-world with seven islands (each island unlocks after completing a set number of tasks on previous islands (around three dungeons per island) )> Island of Liberty '''Cavern of Liberty (defeat Neko Ribati)' Stream of Liberty (defeat Khnum ) Liberty's Heart (defeat the Aspect of Liberty) Island of Bliss Temple of Bliss (defeat Neko Shifuku) City of Bliss (defeat Mithra ) Bliss' Heart (defeat the Aspect of Bliss) Island of Valor Arena of Valor (defeat Neko Yuki) Fortress of Valor (defeat Odin ) Valor's Heart (defeat the Aspect of Valor) Island of the Caretaker Caretaker's Lake (defeat 'Neko Kanri-jin)' Caretaker's Tree (defeat Athena ) Caretaker's Heart (defeat the Caretaker Aspect) Island of Love Tower of Love (defeat Freya ) Castle of Love (defeat Aphrodite ) ' Love's Heart (defeat the Aspect of Love)' Island of Vitality Valley of Vitality (defeat Gaia ) Halls of Vitality (defeat Anubis ) Vitality's Heart (defeat the Aspect of Vitality) Island of Creation Garden of Creation (defeat Amaterasu ) Shrine of Creation (defeat Quetzalcoatl ) Creation's Heart (defeat the Aspect of Creation) Cosmic Court the group are soon held before the might of the Primordial Ones, gigantic glowing figures that chain the Dark Ones and force them to comply with new orders to undo the evils they had unleashed by defeating each Infinite that had been unleashed, to ensure complete obedience the Dark Ones are kept imprisoned and the group are forced to form an uneasy alliance with the Gentle Ones. The Infinite Trails with the Dark Ones imprisoned the Gentle Ones each guide the group through seven unique "trails" formed by the Infinites' destruction of mainstream reality, with each Infinite defeated a Dark One is allowed freedom by the Primordial Ones and the team on a whole truly begin to see their "humanity" as they come to see how ugly their actions truly were in the past and most set to put them right (some even reject their former masters, yet retain their powers regardless). <''all Seven Trails are raids with four bosses''> ??? after the last Infinite is defeated the group prepare to leave only for one of them to turn traitor and brutally murder one of the core four - the traitor then merges with the half-dead Infinite, willingly sacrificing their link to the Dark Ones (for reasons that will be revealed in-game). Enemies Demon Blood Location: Devil's Womb Type: Slime Health: 100 Special: Brief Description: Demon Blood are malevolent creatures literally made from the blood of Evil, mindless abominations and one of the weakest enemies in the game. Demon Grip Location: Devil's Womb Type: Exotic Health: 150 Special: Brief Description: Demon Grip are grotesque vine-line extensions of Evil and although slightly stronger and tougher than Demon Blood are still extremely weak enemies. Fel Parasite Location: Devil's Womb Type: Insect Health: 200 Special: Brief Description: Fel Parasites are demonic creatures that fed upon Evil from the inside and attack those that find themselves trapped within the entity - fairly weak. Demon Spawn Type: Exotic Health: 250 Special: Brief Description: Demon Spawn are the malignant energies of Evil made real and the "larval" stage of lesser demons born from her malevolent will. Evil Eye Location: Devil's Womb Type: Exotic (Mini-Boss) Health: 400 Special: Brief Description: a minor embodiment of Evil itself and the first mini-boss of the game. Ancient Mummy Location: Type: Undead Health: Special: Brief Description: Iron Maiden Location: Type: Exotic Health: Special: Brief Description: Sarcophagus Location: Type: Exotic Health: Special: Brief Description: Desert Mage Location: Type: Humanoid Health: Special: Brief Description: Bandit Location: Type: Humanoid Health: Special: Brief Description: Assassin Location: Type: Humanoid Health: Special: Brief Description: Snowy Location: Type: Fay Health: Special: Brief Description: Draugr Location: Type: Undead Health: Special: Brief Description: Tundra Troll Location: Type: Humanoid Health: Special: Brief Description: Ice Spirit Location: Type: Elemental Health: Special: Brief Description: Frozen Elemental Location: Type: Elemental Health: Special: Brief Description: Worg Location: Type: Beast Health: Special: Brief Description: Hoodoo Zombie Location: Type: Undead Health: Special: Brief Description: Hoodoo Vampire Location: Type: Undead Health: Special: Brief Description: Desecrator Location: Type: Undead Health: Special: Brief Description: Graverobber Location: Type: Undead Health: Special: Brief Description: Bone Guard Location: Type: Undead Health: Special: Brief Description: Hoodoo Puppet Location: Type: Demon Health: Special: Brief Description: Koumori Location: Type: Fay Health: Special: Brief Description: Bodo Location: Type: Fay Health: Special: Brief Description: Sasori Location: Type: Fay Health: Special: Brief Description: Hebi Location: Type: Fay Health: Special: Brief Description: Kumo Location: Type: Fay Health: Special: Brief Description: Nurikabe Location: Type: Fay Health: Special: Brief Description: Devouring Nanites Location: Type: Machine Health: Special: Brief Description: Gynoid Location: Type: Machine Health: Special: Brief Description: Tink Location: Type: Fay Health: Special: Shrink, Tink Bolt Brief Description: Tinks are Fay that appear somewhat harmless to the unwary and are very aware of this, they are however murderous creatures who have no love for any save perhaps a sisterly bond with the Goblin races - especially the Redcaps. Tinks favor shrinking their victims but are also quite adept at summoning forth mystic bolts strong enough to kill or confuse full-grown humans. Water Elemental Location: Type: Elemental Health: Special: Brief Description: Shadow Hand Location: Type: Slime Health: Special: Brief Description: Lummox Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Thunder Elemental Location: Type: Elemental Health: Special: Brief Description: Golem Location: Type: Machine Health: Special: Brief Description: Changeling Location: Type: Fay Health: Special: Brief Description: Beastman Location: Type: Humanoid Health: Special: Brief Description: Demon Lord Location: Type: Demon Health: Special: Brief Description: Rook King Location: Type: Demon Health: Special: Brief Description: Mine Guard Location: Type: Machine Health: Special: Brief Description: Missile Guard Location: Type: Machine Health: Special: Brief Description: Cannon Guard Location: Type: Machine Health: Special: Brief Description: Steel Guard Location: Type: Machine Health: Special: Brief Description: Weeping Willow Location: Type: Exotic Health: Special: Brief Description: Dark Mirror Location: Type: Demon Health: Special: Brief Description: Yokai Mage Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Thunder Mage Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Wrecker Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Hag Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Cyber Dancer Location: Type: Machine Health: Special: Brief Description: Blade Dancer Location: Type: Humanoid Health: Special: Brief Description: Madness Spawn Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Metallurgist Location: Type: Machine Health: Special: Brief Description: Tomb Spirit Location: Type: Undead Health: Special: Brief Description: Plague Dancer Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Infection Location: Type: Exotic Health: Special: Brief Description: Death Wall Location: Type: Demon Health: Special: Brief Description: Doom Wall Location: Type: Demon Health: Special: Brief Description: Tech Slave Location: Type: Machine Health: Special: Brief Description: Favored One Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Deep Horror Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Illusionist Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Snake Eye Location: Type: Exotic Health: Special: Brief Description: Glutton Demon Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Fish Lord Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Fungi Lord Location: Type: Exotic Health: Special: Brief Description: Brain Drainer Location: Type: Exotic Health: Special: Brief Description: Brain Leech Location: Type: Exotic Health: Special: Brief Description: Water Devil Location: Type: Beast Health: Special: Brief Description: Visitor Location: Type: Slime Health: Special: Brief Description: Hobgoblin Location: Type: Humanoid Health: Special: Pound Brief Description: Hobgoblins are relations to Goblins but have expanded upon the culture of theft and piracy to include the magic arts, which they rarely master but nevertheless gain knowledge of. Frost Kitsune Location: Type: Fay Health: Special: Brief Description: Night Kitsune Location: Type: Fay Health: Special: Brief Description: Winter Breeze Location: Type: Elemental Health: Special: Brief Description: Summer Breeze Location: Type: Elemental Health: Special: Brief Description: Autumn Breeze Location: Type: Elemental Health: Special: Brief Description: Spring Breeze Location: Type: Elemental Health: Special: Brief Description: Hungry Ghost Location: Type: Undead Health: Special: Brief Description: Moonlight Witch Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Wood Elf Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Weredragon Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Valkyrie Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Swine Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Sasquatch Location: Type: Beast Health: Special: Brief Description: Plague-Lord Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Shadow Pixie Location: Type: Fay Health: Special: Brief Description: Meadow Pixie Location: Type: Fay Health: Special: Brief Description: Redcap Location: Type: Humanoid Health: Special: Regeneration + Frenzy Brief Description: Redcaps are vicious relatives of Goblins who hunt down beings of magic and kill them so as to coat their armour and weapons in their blood, gaining regenerative powers as a result. Goblin Location: Type: Humanoid Health: Special: Stab Brief Description: Goblins are small humanoids who live in small packs and often ambush other species, seeing piracy and theft as a means of making an existence for themselves. Fel Lobster Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Water Horse Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Jungle Spirit Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Maiden Guard Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Eagle Guard Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Ox Guard Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Caretaker Herald Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Caretaker Sister Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Flaming Elemental Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Bone King Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Dullahan Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Dragonkin Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Anointed One Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Blessed One Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Crypt Lord Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Divine Lion Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Yomi Lion Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Tartarus Lion Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Olympia Lion Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Chimera Hag Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Calypso Location: Type: Fay Health: Special: Floral Dance, Sweet Scent Brief Description: Calypsos are rare Fay but known for their seductive and playful nature, being connected to the Absolute of Love they also serve Caretaker and Creation - helping to spread floral life while also pursuing romance, just like other agents of Love they can be both benevolent and malevolent depending on their mood and do not take well to rejection. Creator Golem Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Hallowed Oath Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Plague Bringer Location: Type: Exotic Health: Special: Crimson Plague, Mana Blight Brief Description: Plague Bringers are grotesque embodiments of Blight's will who carry with them the dreaded afflictions of Crimson Plague and Mana Blight - Mana Blight causes magic-users to become infected with painful swelling of the throat, preventing the use of spells and Crimson Plague causes victims' skin to turn red and raw, making them less able to guard themselves in battle as well as lowering their chances to strike a successful blow. Blood Maiden Location: Type: Slime Health: Special: Vampirism, Consume Brief Description: Blood Maidens are incredibly disturbing and intelligent predators born of a unique kind of slime that gained the name of "blood" due to its crimson appearance, Blood Maidens are also vampiric and this futher adds to the name as they seek out beings and either seduce them into surrendering their lives willingly or employ the usual Slime tactic of trying to ambush or engulf a victim, draining them of blood and leaving behind a shrivelled corpse in the process. Medusa Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Fury Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Gladiator Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Pandora's Box Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Gorgon Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Dryad Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Cerberus Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Chimera Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Muse Location: Type: Fay Health: Special: Bard's Song, Battle Song Brief Description: Muses are Fay who have mastered the ability to both heal allies and harm opponents with nothing more than their enchanted singing - often Muses are peaceful beings and associated with the Absolute known as Creation as well as Caretaker but in times of cosmic upheavel they are known to become corrupt. Titan Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Harpy Location: Type: Humanoid Health: Special: Claw, Infected Wound, Shriek Brief Description: Harpies are dirty, loud and ill-tempered scavengers who are not against attacking those they feel are weaker than themselves - they are connected to both Blight and Iron-Maiden and their society is thus one of extreme distaste for hygiene or manners as well as a sadistic pleasure of inflicting and observing pain. Fomori Regent Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Fomori Spawn Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Fomori Blessed Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Fomori Guard Location: Type: Health: Special: Brief Description: Category:Projects